SCM Re-Imagined
by KalseekoHeliko
Summary: This is a Star Crossed Myth 3rd-person fanfic. Rated T for strong language and mature themes in later chapters. OC x Love interest


A Star Crossed Myth Fanfic

This is the opening scene for any and all branches of this fanfic.

I, for one, was disappointed when the King didn't get his own route, so I will definitely be tapping into that. I am definitely going to add a few other routes as well, one of which will be Thanassis.

WARNING: Zyglavis is NOT a romance choice for MC (in spite of it being one of my favorite playthroughs), for reasons I hope will be obvious after this opener.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Crossed Myth or it's characters, Voltage does!

3rd-person layout. My OC's name is Luna Tick, this fanfic will be based on her interactions with the gods.

Suggested readings prior to fanfic: Star Crossed Myth Prologue, Zyglavis Main Story (other stories involving Zyglavis may prove to be beneficial, but are not necessary for understanding this fanfic)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luna woke up extra early to prepare for her shift. She had just agreed to work some overtime, since she was planning on taking an extended vacation this upcoming summer. It was because of this she was not at all surprised that her mother was calling to make sure she was up to schedule.

"Yes, mom, I'm still here… no, I haven't told her yet. Yes—mom, yes. I know."

She held her cell phone between her ear and shoulder while she reached for the cereal box.

"Yes, I promise I'll tell her as soon as my shift is over… I love you too, mom. Bye."

Sighing heavily, Luna hung up the phone and reached out for the bowl next. She is suddenly overwhelmed by an excruciating pain, not even noticing the shattering sound next to her feet. She tries to scream, but the noise got caught in her throat as all of her muscles tensed up and clenched it shut. She falls to her knees, not even thinking about how the larger shards of glass buried themselves in the palms of her hands. The burning need for oxygen was only the second worst part… the absolute worst was her heart. Oh, her terrible heart. It was scorching hot and she had the illogical desire to tear it out from her very own chest. Even as her vision dimmed, she started to scratch at that very area, ripping her skin open in the process.

The next thing she noticed was a door. It was ginormous and beautiful, but she was in no mind set to admire it. She were still in a good amount of pain, but at least now she could breathe and walk. For reasons Luna didn't know, she felt drawn to this door, like a moth to a flame. More specifically, she wanted to get to the _other side_.

Luna pushed the door open with ease, but she soon lost all of her strength and fell down on her knees again. Gasping for air, she felt her muscles start to tense up again.

 _Not again_. She thought to herself, anything but that!

She hears an authoritative voice above her, causing her to raise your head to see a stunningly gorgeous man with long, raven black hair that was pulled into a side pony tail. His icy glare was terrifying, but it wasn't able to draw the appropriate emotion from her on account of the agonizing pain. Noticing her expression, his gaze remained stern but it now appeared more quizzical in nature.

He knelt down to get closer to her, speaking in a language she never heard before. Without thinking, Luna grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer to her face so that he was at her eye-level.

"Help me." She managed to whisper in silent desperation, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. His eyes widened at your words, but his stern expression quickly returned. He nodded as though he understood, placing his hand on her shoulder and snapping his fingers.

They were suddenly transported to a grand, sophisticated-looking room, and at its center was an even more remarkable throne. In spite of her agony, Luna couldn't help but internally think "what the actual fuck?" The gorgeous ponytailed man was actually able to teleport through time and space… _at the snap of his fingers?_

Though still panting and cringing from the pain, Luna stood up and looked around the room in awe.

"English is your mother tongue, I presume?" The man asked her, and she looked back at him dumbfoundedly. "You seem to be doing considerably better. Has your pain subsided?"

Luna nod shortly, "Not completely, but it's bearable."

His gaze on her narrowed, "Who are you? How did you get here? Why are you here? Did someone send you?"

She shook your head slowly, not having the answers he was looking for. If anything, she was about ready to ask him those same questions herself.

His eyes moved from her face to something behind her. He looked surprised for a split second before kneeling down and bowing his head. Confused, Luna turned to look at what was making him behave in such a way.

At first, she was blinded by a brilliant light. The light caused her to squint, and after a moment or two she was able to make out the figure of yet another man.

"Ah, my dear Zyglavis. What a pleasant surprise. And I see that you've brought a visitor with you, remarkably unusual for you."

A blood-curtailing scream erupted from Luna's mouth, and she lost what little composure she possessed. She collapse to the floor, gasping for breath. She no longer had the strength or will power to stand.

"Oh dear…"

"Your highness," Zyglavis rose and addressed his king directly, "I discovered this girl loitering by the gates to the heavens. She appears to be confused and in a great deal of pain." He gestures towards Luna, "as you can see, she is wearing human clothing and English is her mother tongue. All evidence would suggest that she is but a mere human. She clearly does not belong here."

"Hmpf. Interesting." The king regards you for a moment before moving closer to her. With each step he takes she can sense the raw, undeniable power he possessed. "Most interesting. I would like to take a closer look at her."

He abruptly takes hold of her jaw and forces her head up so as to give him a better view. Her eyes met his for the first time, and she were honestly confused as to how she should feel about him. He had a beautiful, peaceful face. One which held a serene expression that felt almost contagious. At the same time, his power was undeniable; it altered the very air around him, making it difficult to breathe. Luna were certain that, if such power were visible to the human eye, her mind would not be able to fully register it in all of its mysterious splendor. She knew that this king would be able to make quick work of you, and that put her on edge.

Was it possible to feel endangered yet completely safe simultaneously?

His eyes faltered as though he came to a sudden realization, "It couldn't be… and yet here we are."

"Your highness, if I might… do you know how it is this girl ended up here in the heavens?"

The king looked to Zyglavis and offered him a meek response, "I believe you found a self-proclaimed goddess."

Zyglavis' eyes went wide, "I beg your pardon?"

The king nodded, "I am almost certain of it. In fact, the only doubt my mind is due to the fact that this is an unprecedented event."

"She is a goddess who was once a human? Like Scorpio?"

The king's expression softened at the mention of this other name, "I am afraid her case is as different from his as it is similar. Unlike Scorpio, this was not a sanctioned event. I am not in control of her transition, not in the least. Her mortal body is forcing itself into an immortal state, that of the goddess she ultimately will become. The process is, however, very long and excruciating." He castes a pity-filled gaze her way before continuing, "I am sure she has yet to feel the worst of her suffering. Had I been the one to change her, the process would have been instantaneous and virtually painless."

Luna unconsciously let out a self-depreciated chuckle, "Rub it in, why don't you?"

The king smiled ever so slightly, "it's so good to see you still have your sense of humor after everything you've been through. Tell me, my child, what is your name?"

"Luna... Luna Tick."

"Welcome, Luna!" the King said in a delighted tone, "The nature and details of your life here in the heavens may still be uncertain, but in the mean time we will tend to your needs and make sure you are as comfortable as physically possible. Zyglavis, do see to it that she has a room prepared for her."

For a moment Zyglavis appeared to be speechless, but he soon found his voice, "Of course, your highness. And where would you like her sleeping quarters to be located?"

The king smirked, "The Department of Punishments, of course."

"M-my department?"

"Indeed."

"You truly believe that would be wise?"

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

Zyglavis feverishly shook his head no, "That's not what I meant in the leas—"

"And besides," the king interrupted him, "how else would you be able to watch over her?"

"Watch over… you want me to take care of her?"

A devious smile formed on the king's amused face, "I believe that is what I just said."

"Your majesty, I am not speaking against you, but I have literally no experience in this field. I have no children of my own, I don't know what is expected of me, how much is expected of me—"

"Zyglavis. She is not a helpless child. She can, for the most part, fend for herself. While she is going through her transition, your job is to provide her with a comfortable place to rest. She will most likely still require food and drink at this time, but do not fret my dear Zyglavis. She will surly let you know when she feels hunger or thirst." His gaze went to her once more, "Isn't that right, Luna?"

Feeling pressured under his gaze, she turned her head away from him and nodded yes in short reply.

The king clapped his hands loudly one time, "Excellent! Do also notify me if any changes are made in her condition. I am curious as to just how long the process is; days, weeks, months, years… millennia."

Her eyes widened at that. There's no way she could handle this pain for _millennia_!

The king chuckled, "I am mostly joking, child. I'm sure your transformation won't take _that_ long. You are dismissed." He appeared to vanish into thin air after that, but the serge of pain returned as if to remind her it was still there.

She cried out in pain, and Zyglavis seemed to understand that she would be unable to walk or even stand up in her current condition. He carefully lifted Luna up, cradling her as though she were a babe, and snapped his fingers.

She felt light headed for the briefest of moments, but then her mind was preoccupied on her own pain to linger on the sensation.

Zyglavis laid her pain-ridden body on a bed and looked her in the eyes, "I am going to fashion you a room of your own, but in the mean time you are more than welcome to use mine." He removed her shoes and socks before tucking her legs under the covers, "It shouldn't take too long. Just say my name if you need anything else." His gaze softened ever so slightly, "Do you remember what my name is?"

"Zyglavis." she whispered. He gave her a small smile in response.

"Very good." Her eyes closed but she was able to hear his foot steps and the sound of the door opening and closing before being consumed by exhaustion and finally falling asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zyglavis closed the door softly behind him so as to not wake the girl named Luna up. Of course, he made sure to leave his shadow with her in case she called for him. Everything was happening so quickly, his mind was still catching up to the recent events. In any case, that girl's situation appears to be just as mysterious to the king as it was to him. That alone makes him uneasy.

He was still apprehensive of her being in the heavens, even more so having her stay here in the Department of Punishments. But he trusts the king's judgment above anything else, and even Zyglavis must admit that he felt sorry for the poor girl. In spite of his apprehension, he knows that keeping her close to him and under under his protection is the right thing to do.

And he always strives to do what is right, what is just.

*sigh* _Now where can I put you, y/n?_ Zygkavus looked up and down the hall way, trying to be mindful of the other punisher's rooms. _I definitely am going to want to place her room some distance from them. But then how can I keep her close to me? My room is so close to the others_ …

"There you are, Zig. I have a quick question for you…" Scorpio's voice trailed off when he noticed he startled Zyglavis. "Hey, is everything ok?"

"Yes." He said a little to quickly. _I sound way too suspicious_ , he inwardly scolded himself. "What was that question you had for me?"

Scorpio gave him a suspicious side-glance, "That can wait. It's not time-sensitive. Something is troubling you. Please don't deny it. If you're not able to tell me about it, then just tell me what I can do to help."

He nodded. _That's my Scorpio. Always so reliable. I trust him with my life, with the very stars in my eyes. But is this the right time to tell him?_ He looked at the door to my room, which held the secret gem. _The king didn't forbid me from telling anyone about her, but would Scorpio be able to handle something this?_

"I ain't getting any younger here, Zig."

"Right." He looked his Vice Minister in the eye, "I don't know if this is the right time to say anything, but I just… don't know what to do right now."

Scorpio's confusion only grew, "Is this a about a job?"

He shook my head no, "I wish." Scorpio's eyes widened at that, but he continued, "I… need to keep something safe. It needs to stay close to me, but I need to make sure no one else finds it. At least, not for a little while..."

"Including me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well, why not just hide it somewhere in your room? No God who values his life would go in there without your permission…"

"It needs to have its own room."

One of Scorpio's eyebrows raised, "'Its own room'? This… is an animal of some kind?"

"…"

"Oh, for the love off all that is good and just, Zig, tell me it's not a God you're hiding!"

"No, it's not a God." Not a lie, technically she was a human turning into a goddess. "I promise you, I will tell you everything when the time is right."

Scorpio nodded, "Ok, then how about you make a room that is attached to your own, but lacks any other entrance? This way, no one would see the addition of another room, and anyone or anything that goes in or out would have to go through your room first?"

"Scorpio… that's brilliant! Thank you so much for your help." _This doesn't feel right, I should just tell him_. "Now for that question?"

"Right, I…" Scorpio appears to have lost his train of thought, "I completely forgot. No worries, it was about that collab you're having me work on with Dui. I'll just go ask him what it was. I'll catch you later. Good luck with that _thing_." And he left the Minister without so much as a second glance.

"Alright then… I have my work cut out for me." Zyglavis returned to his quarters to find Luna fast asleep. "Where to put the entrance to your room."

Behind the bookshelf?… but she's not being held captive, he doesn't want her to feel like a prisoner in her own room. He could clear a space next to his bed, have it there… or would that be weird?

Yes, it would definitely be a bit weird having his bed be right beside the door like that. There is a nice strip of wall next to the lounge chairs, on the same side as the reflecting pool. Of course, he would have to move the chairs and coffee table over a bit, but nothing unreasonable…

That settles it, the door will go there. He snaps his fingers to create a door. It currently connects to a void of nothingness, but that is a quick fix.

Placing his left hand on the door, he snaps his fingers with his right and opened the door to reveal a room that was… rather similar to his own.

 _But she's not me… I should turn it into a bedroom that she likes._ _But I don't know anything about her… and it would be rude to wake her up now._

As if prompted by his thoughts, she seemed to stir. She sat upright and rubbed her eyes, "Zyglavis? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. There's no need to worry. I didn't want to disturb your slumber, but now that you're up may I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"How big would you like your room?"

Her eyes still had a sleepy haze over them, and she gave a small yawn, "I can decide something like that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ok, then I suppose I like it on the larger side. But not ridiculously large."

"How would you compare it to the size of this room?"

She looked around the room and seemed to be giving it a good bit of thought, "I'd say a room of this size would be comfortable."

"But you would like it bigger?" Zyglavis could tell at least that much from that tone in her voice.

She smiled almost apologetically, trying her best no to offend him, "Not a lot bigger, but yes."

"I see. Very well…" I repeated my actions from before, snapping my fingers to make the room larger. "And do you have a favorite color?"

"Yea, orange."

"Orange?" That's an unusual favorite color, but she nodded, "Alright then." He snapped my fingers again to change the color of the carpet and drapes to be orange. "And what color would you like your bedsheets?"

Her jaw dropped when she saw the inside of her room for the first time, "Are you… are you _making_ my room right now?"

"Yes."

"Like… as we speak?"

"Correct."

"Wow…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's perfect, thank you so much." Luna wiped away her tears, genuinely touched by his kindness.

"Zyglavis… what's going to happen to me?"

He appeared uncharacteristically shaken by her question. It made her feel guilty for asking him such a heavy question so soon, she didn't want to put him on the spot.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I wish I had the answer to that."

She shook her head, "No it's alright, I didn't think you would know. I had to at least try."

"Of course. I understand. Would you like to add anything else?"

"Honestly… I can't think of anything else."

"Right… allow me to add few more essential articles." He snapped his fingers and a dresser, bed stand table, a coffee table and chairs similar to his own, and a closet space. "I know you don't have many articles of clothing right now, but we shall correct that as soon as you are feeling well enough to go out. In the meantime, would you like me to make up some sleepwear for you?" Luna nodded, "Alright then, what kind of sleepwear would you like?"

"Something soft and oversized." She smiled.

He smiled right back and snapped his fingers, "There you are. I must return to work now but remember you can always call me if you need or want anything. I will be here in no time."

 _I can get used to this._ "Thank you so much Zyglavis… for everything."

He stood up to leave, but stopped when he reached the door. He turned around to say one last piece before heading off to work, "As uncertain as your future may be, there is one thing I am certain of. No matter what happens, I will protect you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luna couldn't believe what she just heard… were her ears playing a cruel trick on her? She never thought that such kindness could come from a god like Zyglavis, yet here she was, staring blankly at the door he closed behind him.

As much as she wanted to stay up and contemplate his words, she had no way of knowing when another agonizing episode will occur. It would probably be for the best to attempt more sleep while she was still at least mildly comfortable.

She tucked herself under the sheets and snuggled against the fluffy pillows he made for her. She smiled when you realized that, although he tried to personalize her room to fit her liking, everything still smelled like him. You didn't mind though; it was a pleasant, comforting smell. One that made her tempted summon him back…

 _No, no, you shouldn't do that. Not without a good reason, anyway._ He is Department Minister after all, so he must have a lot of work left to do. "I felt lonely and was missing you" would probably not go over well with him.

She took a deep breath of his scent and sighed wistfully at her inner thoughts. She had only just met this god a few hours ago, yet she felt completely and utterly safe just having his scent around. What's up with that?

The safeness she felt paired with the exhaustion of her transcending body, she reluctantly fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luna woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and sausages. It filled her room and your stomach growled lusting for the nourishment. She sat up, but quickly regretted it when what felt like an intense migraine commanded her body to remain horizontal. She groaned out loud at the pain, annoyed that it was preventing her from eating.

"Does your head hurt?" she heard Zyglavis ask her, who she just noticed was sitting on a chair close to her bed.

Rubbing hard against her temples to soothe the pain, she looked over to where the source of the food was. She gasped at the spread that laid before her; not just bacon, eggs, and sausages, but also toast, hash browns, home fries, jams, pancakes, waffles, an assortment of fresh fruit… just about every breakfast item in creation!

Zyglavis chuckled when he noticed her gaze lingering on the food, "I apologize if I woke you just now. I knew you were going to be hungry, but I didn't know what you liked so I made a variety of breakfast foods."

Once again, his kindness caught her off guard, "Thank you so much… you've made all of my favorites! You were right, I am awfully hungry, but I'm afraid my body's not ready for me to get up just yet." The disappointment was clear in her voice.

This did not escape Zyglavis, "I see… this is not a problem. What would you like to have first?"

For a moment, Luna was confused by his words but you decide to play along for now. Mostly out of curiosity you reply, "Eggs and bacon, please."

"Do you drink tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please."

"Very well." Luna watched him intently as he made his way to the spread he made for her. To her surprise, he was making up a plate for her. Setting the plate aside, he went to prepare your drink, "Do you take your coffee plain, or with milk and sugar?"

She told him exactly how she likes her coffee, and he follows your instruction exactly with a swiftness and grace that surprised her to observe coming from someone of his size. Then again, she were one to talk. In spite of being on the small side, she was the definition of clumsy.

He brings over the drink and plate of food, returning to his seat next to her. He harpoons some of the scrambled eggs and bacon, bringing the bit of food to her lips as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

He held his other hand under the fork to avoid the food from spilling on the floor should it fall. He noted her apprehension with mild agitation, "You have to eat to regain your strength if you are to have any hope of ending your transformation quickly."

While she was still terrified of the foreign activity wreaking havoc on your body, his concern for her made Luna smile and nod her understanding. She opened her mouth for him to place the first bite in her mouth.

His expression softened significantly at her actions, "Is the food to your liking?"

"It's delicious!" she said as soon as you swallowed. And it was. It would be no exaggeration if she were to describe it as the best bite of food she has ever had in her life. She knew that statement was a tad bit extreme, seeing as it was only just eggs and bacon. She settled for a simple, "Thank you so much!"

He went back to retrieve more food for her, "You're welcome."

For the most part, Luna finished the rest of her breakfast in silence. She surprised herself with the amount she ate. It was safe to say that she at least sampled everything. Perhaps the transformation required additional fuel in her system?

She was only slightly interrupted by a spasm of pain every so often, in response to which Zyglavis waited patiently for her pain to subside before expecting her to continue eating.

When she finally finished eating, she realized in horror that she must have been holding Zyglavis back from doing his work, "Oh my goodness, Zyglavis! Your work!"

He eyed you suspiciously, "What about it?"

"You must have spent at least two hours making sure I had a good breakfast… certainly I must be holding you up? You are department minister, after all."

A look of understanding flicked across his face, "I appreciate your concern; however, I was able to take the day off. I made sure to make all of the proper arrangements so that I will not fall too far behind when I return."

"Oh…" She didn't think that was possible, given his rank and authority, but she supposed it was nice to have the only person she even remotely knew in the heavens spend the day with her. "That's a relief." She finished off the rest of her coffee, setting the mug aside, "What would you have me do now?"

That rewarded her a quick little smirk from him, "I'm glad you asked." He opened up a suitcase she failed to notice before and pulled out a short stack of parchment paper. Handing the stack to her, he made a small confession, "I'm… not use to this. When it comes to work, I know exactly what to say and do. But this…" He spaced out for the briefest of moments before collecting his thoughts again, "If it's one thing I understand, it would be paperwork. I believe it would be in our best interest to get to know one another. Some of those documents will tell you more about me, my status and position here in the Department of Punishments, and my subordinates and the roles they play in this department as well. You will also find information on the Department of Wishes, their Minister and his subordinates. They describe in detail what is required of each department and what is expected from us, the blessed twelve. The remaining documents are for you to go over and fill out at your leisure, when you are feeling up to the task."

By this point, her head was swimming. The stack of papers in her hands suddenly felt about ten times heavier, and she knew she had questions but she couldn't quite make out what to ask just yet.

Zyglavis must have caught on to her momentary daze, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "You may ask me any question you may have, at any time they come to you."

Grateful for not having to explain her predicament, she offered him another smile, "I appreciate that."

He nodded, "I will be in my quarters reviewing some old reports. I will be just beyond that door," He gestured towards the one and only means into and out of your room, "Should you need or want anything, you need only call for me."

He got up to make his retreat when a realization dawned on her, "Wait, Zyglavis—"

He turned to give her a questioning look.

"Can I have a pen or something to write with?" It made sense, and it was a small detail she was shocked she even noticed before he left.

This seemed to take him aback as well, "Yes of course." He snapped for her a writing quill and some ink.

 _How… old school._ She thought to herself but offered him another "Thank you!"


End file.
